Story of my marriage
by bookfanfic1
Summary: This is going to be one shot about Ana and Christian's marriage in different circumstances. What will happen if two different people who do not know each other come together and marry ? That too in one night . How is the super billionaire who always loves to be in control manage this situation which is totally out of his control ? To find out read the story .
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys ! This is going to be one shot about Ana and Christian's marriage in different circumstances. What will happen if two different people who do not know each other come together and marry ? That too in one night . How is the super billionaire who always loves to be in control manage this situation which is totally out of his control ? To find out read out the story to yourself obviously :p and don't forget to like , follow and comment .

* * *

Story of my marriage:

 **Vegas** a city known primarily for gambling ,shopping, fine dining and night life .After a hectic graduation schedule of four years and tedious studies now that we are free ,Kate suggested that before we got ourselves engaged into the job life of ours we should enjoy ourselves to fullest and that we never know what would happen next !So I Anastasia aka Ana am in here the city of Vegas to enjoy my probably last trip with Katherine better known as Kate . The city bills itself to be THE ENTERTAINMENT CAPITAL OF THE WORLD. It's famous for its mega casino- hotels and associated entertainment. Kate says after this trip we might become richer than we were before coming here.

It's not difficult for her to say as her father Keaton Kavangh owns up Kavangh media. But me on other side is daughter of Raymond Steele an ex-militant who now works up as a carpenter .Even if Kate loses a few thousands it won't affect her where as it would dig up a big hole in my pocket.

The climate here is usually warm and hot thus allowing using up the various clothes sent to me by my mother from Georgia as and when she found some good stuff for me in sale. My mother is on her fourth husband Bob. Today Kate and I are going to check out our luck in gambling. I have never tried gambling neither has Kate but she says we can observe people first and then try it. We are staying in a Casino –Hotel down town Vegas at Fremont Street. She suggested we go to The Golden is little bit away from Fremont street .Similarly after gambling we could go to Fremont East to grab some drinks.

* * *

I am clean shaven and I am wearing Kate's Plum dress which hugs every little curve I have and fits me perfectly with plum heels , I have left my hair open in light curls which pool around my breast I am wearing a black ribbon around my neck in form of a bow which adds wildness to my look and I have applied light mascara and I have applied eye shadow to form smokey look which makes me look bold and then I apply some lip gloss.

When I come out of my room to go to Kate's room to check on her jeezzz! Kate looks so stunning in her golden knee length dress which perfectly hugs each and every curve of her body. Had I been interested in same sex I would had been fallen head over heels on her .

"Oh my god! Kate! You look so stunning "

"You are not bad yourself Steel . I know all the men out there would be gawking at you " and with that I smack on her shoulder playfully


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys so here is a second chapter. ..hope you like it and don't forget to follow and comment on the story .. I would be glad to hear from you .. And I don't own any of the fiftyshades trilogy characters. But the plot belongs to me . And it is just a fictional story and any similarities to anyone is incidental.

* * *

Christian :

I am staying at Palms casino and resort. I am here for my M&A project meeting which has been scheduled to be held at THE GOLDEN casino. According to the analysis of my HR team this casino is where many people from different classes of living come and spend their money making it huge profit to the house . The casino is not to classy that only rich could come but also not less for only middle classes to come making its annual profit of 1,05,00,000 USD .

Elliot has volunteered to accompany me for the business deal as if we are successful enough -which is I am sure of – then Elliot can take a look at the infrastructure and the renovation requirements and also that he gets to spend some brother's time with me.

I am wearing my charcoal black Armani suit with tuxedo and a crisp white shirt and my lucky charm my gray tie. When I am done there is a knock at my door and I open the door to find Taylor standing in front of me " Sir Mr. Grey is waiting for you. He has requested to be called when you are done ."

" Taylor you may tell Elliot that we will be leaving in five and that I will be waiting for him in the reception area"

" Will that be all sir ? "

" Yes and ask Sawyer to get ready with the car "

" yes sir " and with that I dismissed Taylor.

* * *

When I meet Elliot at the reception I am surprised by his choice of clothing he is wearing white shirt, an hat and jeans

" What's wrong with you ? Don't you know we are going for business ? "

" Firstly relax Christian. Secondly it's your business venture so you sign the deal and I would enjoy myself and look out for some sizzling hottie to spend time with and when you are done with the paperwork you can join us and may be we can go in for drinks and also you may show the place to me ."

I roll my eyes at his demeanour come on now let's get going before we are late.

When we reach the place Taylor accompanies us where as Sawyer himself goes to park the Audi rather than trusting the valet.

The meeting went on smooth with little racking up of the brain . The owner now old without any heir decided to give up on the Casino with two years profit. Thus I may say that meeting went on smooth. When all the business papers are signed the old man offers for drinks but I declined it saying that I already had my plans fixed up with my brother. Which I actually did. When everyone seeks to leave with all handshake and pleasantries I excuse myself and go in search of Elliot.

When I spot him I see a woman talking angrily to him and calling out on someone's name and with that Elliot says something to her and that's it a hard slap has been landed on his cheek and I some how managed to not laugh but then a well built muscular man joins the scene and grips the woman by his side and I know it's the moment for me to intervene .

"Excuse me sir " I am calling out some middle class body builder who doesn't even have his annual pay as huge as my fifteen minutes of work earning.

" what's going on ? "

"you better stay out of this" and with this he pushes me and cracks his knuckles and I lose my cool some fucker dared to push me . Taylor who was standing behind me with Sawyer immediately come forward and intervene but the fucker is bent on abusing that's when I give a call for the security staff and ask them to throw the fucker out with his lady .

When we are done .

" Have you lost it completely? " I am furious with Elliot.

" What ? " he pretends as if nothing had happened.

" are you high on something? You were seeking out to steal somebody's fling ? "

"whoa listen she was all the time alone and was starting at me and her boobs they were constantly calling for attention and you know how it is " with this I narrow my eyes .

" Oops you won't be knowing as you are gay !" Did he just say that ? Only if would have been knowing the truth. But they aren't going to know anything about my lifestyle. No never . What will happen if they get to know about that? I don't deserve all the love they are providing me with . They can never know anything about it Grace would be shattered. I open my mouth to tell him

""Come on now we got to see the whole place and decide about the renovation "

"And not to forget try our luck at gambling ".

"Gambling are you fucking serious? We have got all the money on earth to ourselves and still you want to gamble ? "

"You never know brother when some girl could get attracted to you ." He has completely lost out on mind he was about to be bitten black and blue a few seconds ago and now he is saying this. Horrifying.

"Christian don't over think I am going to gamble on with my money so you need not bother " "I don't bother about money "


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot

I'm not the biggest gambler. Sure, I do it fun every now and then when I'm passing through Vegas, and I always seem to come out ahead , but I don't want to push my luck, so I gamble sparingly. Obviously I am not as rich as Christian! It's always fun when I do, though, and I love the adrenaline rush!

But Christian doesn't seem to get an idea of it at all. He's losing up on the best years of his life. He should let himself loose and be 27 that he is! Not the control freak snobby CEO that he is. I hope someone would enter in his life and change it all for him.

And then I see her heading over to a roulette table. A beautiful curvy strawberry blonde, dressed in golden. An angel on earth. The way she smiles at brunette next to her. Wow. Christian. I need Christian.

"Come on bro we need to go to roulette table" and with this his eyes widen.

"Are you fucking out of your wits? Roulette table? Dude! It's risky. " and with that I smirk and point towards her, the blonde beauty. Christian huffs and rolls his eyes.

"Come on bro! We are getting late and they are starting the game. And it's the best way to impress the girl."

"Do whatever you like but this time I am not going to save you."

"My choice" I say and with that I head towards the casino cashier and take chips for $1000.

I squeeze myself into the crowd surrounding the table and luckily find a place right next to the blonde. She and her friend turn their head up. Smitten. Yea baby its pretty face , we both have, of me and my brother but I am more than just a pretty face. And by the look on her face I knew it was going to be a long night. Sigh.

* * *

Hey guys I am sorry I am updating after a really long time. Now an earnest request please point out my mistakes if any so that I could make changes in this and the upcoming chapters about gambling. And note I realized that there are a few mistakes in the earlier chapters. But I can't correct them as they are out of the correction period. Thanks for reading! Meet you soon with new chapter till then keep reading.


End file.
